Männer der Schriften Bunker
Der Bunker der Männer der Schriften befindet sich in Lebanon, Kansas. Er ist der sicherste Ort der Erde, da er alles Böse abwehrt und von keinem Dämon oder Engel gefunden werden kann. Er wurde nach dem Tod der Männer der Schriften aufgegeben und sein Bunker Schlüssel wird in einem Kästchen, dass von Larry Ganem an Henry Winchester weiter gegeben wurde, bevor Abaddon es bekommen konnte, aufbewahrt. Es dauerte 3 Jahre bis der Bunker 1935 fertig gestellt wurde. Der erste im Bunker untersuchte Fall war der von Dorothy Baum. Ein Großteil der Ereignisse wurde von Dorothys Vater, der selbst ein Mann der Schriften war, in eine Reihe von Büchern geschrieben. Nach achtzig Jahren hatte der Bunker eine funktionierende Strom- und Wasserversorgung und war auch in der Lage, irgendeine Form von Internetverbindung bereitzustellen. Im Jahr 2013 wurde es die neue Operationsbasis von Sam und Dean Winchester. Es war unmöglich, Handysignale zu verfolgen, die aus dem Bunker kamen. Das nächste Signal, das man empfangen konnte, befand sich außerhalb eines Radius von dreißig Kilometern. Die Hexe Olivette enthüllte, dass es tatsächlich viele Bunker auf der ganzen Welt gibt. Arthur Ketch nennt es auch "einen Bunker", wenn er mit Dean spricht, und nicht "den Bunker", was weiter zeigt, dass es anderswo mehr Bunker gibt.Sam erzählte Dean später, dass die Men of Letters nur einen Bunker hatten, aber überall kleinere Kapitelsäle als Außenposten. Der Kapitelsaal in Portsmouth, Rhode Island, hatte ein ähnliches Aussehen wie der Bunker, war jedoch viel kleiner. Bis Anfang 2017 hatte Sam alle Dateien des Bunkers in ein Online-Archiv heruntergeladen, um die Zugänglichkeit zu verbessern. Im Jahr 2018 öffneten die Winchesters einen Spalt, der vom Bunker in die alternative Realität führte, um Mary und Jack vor der Apokalypse Welt zu retten. Nach vierundzwanzig Stunden schloss sich der Spalt wieder von selbst. Nachdem der Prinz der Hölle Asmodeus herausgefunden hatte, dass sich der Erzengel Gabriel im Bunker befand, setzte er sich mit Sam in Verbindung und drohte, ihn zu töten und den Bunker zu zerstören, falls Sam Gabriel nicht übergeben würde. Asmodeus war in der Lage, die Schutzzauber des Bunkers zu durchbrechen, da sie nicht für einen so mächtigen Dämon wie ihn ausgelegt waren und mit fünf anderen Dämonen einen Einfall in den Bunker führten. In der folgenden Schlacht wurden die anderen Dämonen überwältigt und schließlich getötet, während der Prinz der Hölle selbst von Gabriel mitten im Hauptraum des Bunkers verbrannt wurde. Ein Riss in die Welt der Apokalypse wurde mit einem gefangenen Luzifer geöffnet, der dann die notwendige Gnade lieferte, um das Portal offen zu halten. Gabriel, Castiel und die Winchester-Brüder reisten in den Graben, um ihre Mutter und Jack zu retten. Rowena blieb zurück, um das Portal zu beobachten, doch Luzifer konnte seinen Fesseln entkommen und wollte die Hexe töten, doch sie schaffte es, ihn in den Riss zu stoßen. Ohne den Erzengel nutzt Rowena ihre Magie, um das Portal so lange wie möglich zu erhalten. Der Bunker kann in einen Lockdown versetzt werden, die alle Kraft und Wasser im Inneren abschneidet, die Türen jenseits jeder Öffnungsmöglichkeit verriegelt und den Luftstrom in den Bunker stoppt. Diese Art von Lockdown wird drei Menschen innerhalb von zwei bis drei Tagen töten und mit dem Zusatz eines mystischen Dämpfers kann sogar Magie es nicht rückgängig machen. Der einzige Weg, um diese Art von Sperre zu beenden, ist die manuelle Überbrückung außerhalb des Bunkers zu benutzen. Die Räume Der Hauptraum *besteht aus einem riesigen Tisch mit einer beleuchteten Karte der Welt. An diesen Raum grenzen dann Bibliotheken mit Büchern, Waffen und Archivmaterial. Nebenräume *In einem Raum befinden sich ein Funkgerät, ein Fernschreiber und eine Schaltanlage. *Es gibt mehrere Duschen (mit dem perfekten Druck) Bibliothek *Gesammelte und eroberte (vom Großen Coven, Thule Gesellschaft und anderen ) Werke, Schriften, Rituale, Zauber, Magie, Archivmaterial Küche *Es gibt eine komplett ausgestattete Küche. Schießstand *Es gibt einen Schießstand mit Schusswaffen. Teleskop *Ein kompletter Raum wird von einem gigantischem Teleskop beherrscht. Zimmer 7B *Es enthält Archivmaterial. Man kann zwei Regale nach hinten schieben, dann kommt man zu einem Raum, "Das Verließ", mit einer den halben Raum einnehmenden Teufelsfalle und gravierten Dämonenhandschellen. Das Verliess wurde in Fremder in einem fremden Land zu einem provisorischen Zimmer gemacht. Zimmer 28 *Es ist ein voll ausgestattetes Labor. Dort verschwindet Dorothy Baum mit der bösen Hexe des Westens. Die Garage *Es gibt eine große Garage mit vielen Oldtimern, u. a. dem Motorrad von Dorothy Baum Zimmer 11 *Dean wohnt in Zimmer 11. Zimmer 21 *Sam wohnt in Zimmer 21. *Als Luzifer kurzfristig im Bunker lebte, nahm er Sams Zimmer in Beschlag Zimmer 15 *Mary wohnt in Zimmer 15. Krankenstation *Castiel entfernt dort die Gnade von Gadreel aus Sam. Computer Raum *Dort steht der C'64. Zimmer 22 *Ist das Zimmer von Jack. Dean-Höhle Dean-Höhle.jpg|Dean-Höhle Dean-Höhle - Kickertisch.jpg|Kickertisch Dean-Höhle - Jukebox.jpg|Jukebox Dean-Höhle - Bar 1.jpg|Bar Dean-Höhle - Bar 2.jpg|Bar mit mehr vom Schrank. Dean-Höhle - Fernseher.jpg|Fernseher Dean-Höhle - Regale.jpg|Zwei La-Z-Boy-Fernsehsessel und Regale *Kickertisch *Jukebox *Zwei La-Z-Boy-Fernsehsessel *Bar Zimmer 32 *In diesem Raum hielt sich Gabriel kurz auf und bemalte die Wände mit seiner Geschichte. Personen, die dort waren Aktuelle Bewohner: *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Jack Kline Ehemalige Bewohner: *Männer der Schriften *Kevin Tran *Mary Winchester Besucher/ Anwesende: *Crowley *Castiel *Linda Tran *Charlie Bradbury *Cuthbert Sinclair *Peter Jenkins *Dorothy Baum *Gadreel *Sully *Hayley und Oliver *James Haggerty *Luzifer *Metatron *Gott *Donatello Redfield *Lady Antonia Bevell *Rowena MacLeod *Billie *Eileen Leahy *Arthur Ketch *Gabriel *Asmodeus *Bobby Singer (Apokalypse Welt) *Charlie Bradbury (Apokalypse Welt) *Michael (Apokalypse Welt) *Maggie (Apokalypse Welt) Personen, die dort gestorben sind *Kevin Tran *Peter Jenkins *Familie Styne *Asmodeus *Michael (Apokalypse Welt) Kreaturen, die anwesend waren *Erzengel - Luzifer, Gabriel, Michael (Apokalypse Welt) *Dämonen - Crowley, Dean, Asmodeus *Engel - Castiel, Gadreel *Geister - Kevin Tran *Hexen - Die böse Hexe des Westens, Rowena *Zanna - die einzigen Kreaturen, die in den Bunker gelangen können *Heidnische Götter *Golem *Gott *Amara - Sie kann sämtliche Sigillen überwinden und im Bunker erscheinen. *Sensenmänner - Billie Zauber, Rituale, Zubehör, Schutz, Zutaten und Waffen *Dämonenbeschwörung, Die drei Prüfungen, Dämonen-Heilungsritual, Bodenweihe, Verfolgungszauber, Jägerbestattung, Zusammenkunftszauber, - Zauber und Rituale *Dämonenbombe, Mohnpatronen, Schusswaffen, Pfahl, Engelsschwert - Waffen *''Gereinigtes Blut'' , Vermächtnisblut, Dämonenblut, - Blut *Silber, Eisen, Borax, Weihwasser, - Substanzen Besondere Gegenstände *Bunker Schlüssel *Sams Erinnerungskiste *Das Wort Gottes (Engelstafel kurzfristig, Dämonentafel) *Hand Gottes (inaktiv) Fehler des Bunkers *Zanna - Sie sind die einzigen Kreaturen, die in den Bunker gelangen können. *Amara - Sie kann sämtliche Sigillen überwinden und im Bunker erscheinen. *Britische Männer der Schriften - Sie haben auch einen Schlüssel und können den Bunker manipulieren. *Michael (Apokalypse Welt) - ist so mächtig, dass auch er sämtliche Sigillen überwinden kann. *Asmodeus - wurde durch die Gnade vom Erzengel Gabriel so mächtig, dass er die Sigillen überwinden konnte Siehe auch *Oz *Männer der Schriften Galerie Bunker_2.jpg|Die Gänge im Bunker Bunker2.jpg|Die Weltkarte, die fallende Engel lokalisieren kann bunker3.jpg|Technische Anlagen Galerie.jpg|Die Galerie Eingang.jpg|Der Eingang Weltkarte.jpg|Die Weltkarte Verließ.jpg|Das Verließ Garage.jpg|Die Garage Deans Zimmer.jpg|Deans Zimmer Schalterzentrale.jpg|Zentrale Aussen ansicht.jpg|Der Bunker Schlüssel.jpg|Schlüssel des Bunkers Klinik bunker.jpg|Krankenstation Peter Jenkins.jpg|Peter Jenkins C642.jpg|C'64 C64.jpg|C'64 Hag.jpg|James Haggerty und Peter Jenkins James Haggerty.jpg|James Haggerty Ontheinnerworkings2.jpg|Zum Extrahieren der Gnade Ontheinnerworkings.jpg|Das Innenleben der Engel tunnel.jpg|Tunneleinfahrt zur Garage samraum.jpg|Sam's Raum bunker22.jpg|link=Das Boot MenofLetters.jpg|Männer der Schriften bunker mit vielen Besuchern.jpg|Der Bunker mit vielen Besuchern|link=Das Licht der Finsternis bunker licht.jpg|Der Bunker gefüllt mit Seelen|link=Das Licht der Finsternis Sam_and_Dean's_initials_in_the_Men_of_Letters_bunker.jpg|Sam und Dean hinterlassen ihre Initialen auf dem Tisch bunker555555.jpg Vorkommen *Staffel 8 **''Wie die Zeit vergeht'' **''Jeder hasst Hitler'' **''Ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels'' **''Rückkehr der Titanen'' **''Auf Wiedersehen, Fremder'' **''Pac-Man Fever'' **''Metatron und das Wort Gottes'' **''Das Lebenswerk'' **''Opfer'' *Staffel 9 **''Der Tod ist nur der Anfang'' **''Ich bin kein Engel'' **''Pyjamaparty'' **''Hundstage'' **''Der Himmel soll nicht warten'' **''Bad Boys'' **''Endlich wieder Jungfrau'' **''Krieg der Engel'' **''Kopfsache'' **''Die erste Klinge'' **''Das große Fressen'' **''Gefangen'' **''Jäger der verlorenen Klinge'' **''Abaddons Plan'' **''Meta-Fiktion'' **''Stairway to Heaven'' **''Wunder werden vielleicht doch wahr'' *Staffel 10 **''Dunkelheit'' **''Wiedergeburt'' **''Notruf Hibbing'' **''Die Menschen, die wir zurück lassen'' **''Machtkämpfe'' **''Zuhause ist es doch am schönsten'' **''Der Tag, an dem die Hexe starb'' **''Der WLAN-Geist'' **''Das Lied vom Henker'' **''Was sie trugen'' **''Eine Frage des Glaubens'' **''Entscheidungen'' **''Das Buch der Verdammten'' **''Werther'' **''Die Dunkle Macht'' **''Schicksal'' *Staffel 11 **''Die Leere der Finsternis'' **''Die Finsternis erblüht'' **''Lizzie Borden'' **''Die Welt der Finsternis'' **''Nur in meiner Fantasie'' **''Das Ende der Finsternis'' **''Die Auferstehung der Finsternis'' **''Im Nebel'' **''Vergiss mein nicht'' **''Die Sehnsucht nach Finsternis'' **''Das Boot'' **''Jenseits des Rings'' **''Rotes Fleisch'' **''Die Rache der Finsternis'' **''Die Zitterer'' **''Die Familie der Finsternis'' **''Ein ungleiches Bündnis'' **''Das Licht der Finsternis'' *Staffel 12 **''Tod und Wiederauferstehung'' **''Mamma Mia'' **''Die Krippe'' **''Rock stirbt nie'' **''Luzifers Brut'' **''Tödlicher Kampf'' **''Alte Wunden'' **''Familienduell'' **''Der Überfall'' **''Irgendwo zwischen Himmel und Hölle'' **''Die britische Invasion'' **''Die Erinnerung bleibt'' **''Wer ist Mary?'' *Staffel 13 **''Die Macht des Sohnes'' **''Patience'' **''Die Leere'' **''Tombstone'' **''Krieg der Welten'' **''Der Skorpion und der Frosch'' **''Ort des Grauens'' **''Breakdown'' **''Hilflosigkeit'' **''Teufelspakt'' **''Gute Vorsätze'' **''Ein Hochheiliger Mann'' **''ScoobyNatural'' **''Das Ding aus einer Anderen Welt'' **''Die Mission'' **''Die Macht des Todes'' **''Eine offene Rechnung'' **''Tod dem Teufel'' **''Exodus'' **''Das Ende allen Lebens'' *Staffel 14 **''Fremder in einem fremden Land'' **''Götter und Monster'' **''Die Narbe'' **''Hatchet Man'' **''Alptraum Logik'' **''Optimismus'' **''Unmenschliche Natur'' **''Seelenheil'' **''Der Speer'' **''Nihilismus'' **''Beschädigte Ware'' **''Der Prophet'' **''Familientreffen'' **''Ouroboros'' **''Seelenfrieden'' **''Nicht in den Wald gehen'' **''Spiele-Abend'' **''Absenz'' **''Jack in der Kiste'' **''Moria'' *Staffel 15 **''The Rupture'' **''Atomic Monsters'' **''Proverbs 17:3'' **''Golden Time'' **''Last Call'' **''Our Father, Who Aren't in Heaven'' Auszeichnung Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Männer der Schriften